In the process of developing a computer application, tests may be performed on the application to determine whether the application functions as designed. For example, several tests may be performed on the application to determine whether there are any defects in the code implementing the application. In some examples, the application may also be tested for multiple different computing environments to determine if the application performs as desired in each of the environments.